Time To Pretend
by christian95
Summary: A/N-Okay so this is my first Gravity Falls Fanfic, But I am a big time fan of the show so that fuels this particular Fanfic, that and the fact that Robbie x Mabel has become one of my favorite pairings. Robbie and Mabel quickly become friends after Robbie cheers Mabel up and vise versa but will their friendship evolve into something more? Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Okkie Dokkie this is my first Gravity Falls Fanfic I have basically fallen in love with the show I mean it is seriously freaking awesome! I mean I know it is a kids show but still who cares it is awesome! Anyways my favorite has become Mabel X Robbie mainly which is odd but just kind of happened but I am weird so weird stories and pairings interest me also… **

**Warnings-contains language that may not be suited for everybody and some implied themes but not any smut no smut in this what so ever also lots of angst and drama plus just a mention Robbie is like 15 in the show and Mabel is about 12 so not that big of an age difference people! Anyways…..**

**~enjoy~ **

**Gravity Falls-Circle Park-3:48 am **

_(Circle Park once a place full of life now a place of dread and rusted death, oh how times change, how people change, I was once happy by most definitions I had the girl of my dreams I was playing in a kick ass rock band now look at me…..alone and miserable sitting under a dying oak tree while strumming my guitar, yeah sure I might have tried to brain wash her but that was only because I knew I could and would lose her because c'mon let's face it Wendy could get another guy in a heartbeat hell she does at times jump from one relationship to the next...not to say she is promiscuous, far from it actually hell half of the guys she has dated haven't even gotten to third base or even SECOND base with her, she has only allowed certain guys to hit a home run, I won't lie I was one of those guys I hit home base then again I was only the second guy who did…dammit she was the perfect girl, the girl who I had waited for, for so damned long and then some little twerp has to come along and ruin my chances with the girl of my dreams, Dipper Pines the little shithead who ruined my fucking relationship with the best girl I could ever hope to have…little bastard…I hate him) thinks Robbie to himself as he sits under a large oak tree and strums his guitar _

_(I don't really have anything against anybody else that works at the Mystery Shack I mean Soos and Stan were pretty cool guys, hell didn't even mind that Mabel girl to much, she always had this quirky personality she was always upbeat and nice even when she had no reason to be…..hell who could hate a person like that, no it was just Dipper fucking Pines!...that short brown haired hat and jacket wearing sack of shit!...he ruined the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me, that bastard but…..I suppose I should just drop it, Wendy is gone for good there is no way of getting her back…just accept it) thinks Robbie to himself as he sighs and then runs his hands over his face _

Suddenly Robbie hears footsteps approaching where he is at, Robbie then gets up and begins walking way

_(No fuck that if they walk to where I am, they have to put up with me I was here first goddammit!) thinks Robbie to himself as he sits on the abandoned park bench in the middle of the park _

Suddenly the figure appears making itself known, Robbie looks closely at the shape of the figure

_(Oh great…..that's just Fan fucking tastic! One person on earth to run into at the park and it has to be HIS sister, god just kill me now, I mean what is the sick joke here!? Just to see how far I can break before I finally snap) thinks Robbie to himself with a grimace _

Mabel then sits underneath the same oak treethat Robbie was under moments ago suddenly Mable sees Robbie sitting on the park bench and gets up to go over to him

"Hey your that guy that hypnotized Wendy into dating him" says Mabel with a grimace

"Oh yeah I am such a bad guy, look! I just came here to think because I have had a really bad couple of days! Alright! And yeah sure I hypnotized her but only because I knew I never had a shot with her! I knew it wasn't going to work and I…..just didn't want to lose her" says Robbie angrily at first before switching to a sullen tone as he sighs and puts his head in his hands

Mabel sits there staring at Robbie for a few moments

_*Wow did he just pour out his heart to me!? I mean I always figured he was just some jerk who hated my brother for no apparent reason other than jealousy and well just being a jerk in general but geez I actually feel kind of bad for him* thinks Mabel to herself as she stares at Robbie _

Suddenly Robbie feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Mabel's hand on his shoulder

"Hey cheer up there mister gloomy! I am sure everything will be fine you just have to have a little faith that things will work out in the long run, I am sure everything will turn out just fine" says Mabel with a smile on her face

"Yeah I suppose so but wait…" says Robbie muffled slightly by his hands

"Why the hell should I listen to you, you're the sister of the little twerp who ruined my life in the first place!" says Robbie slightly angrily as he takes his head out of his hands

"Really I can see how you feel, truly I can I mean I kidnapped a boy band and held them basically hostage for days all because I didn't want to be alone plus they were my biggest crush after all" says Mabel thoughtfully as she rests her chin on her hand and looks out into the distance

"Wait what!?" says Robbie in confused manner as he looks at Mabel quizzically

"Never mind the point is I learned that if you truly love something, sometimes it is best to let that which you love most go." Says Mabel thoughtfully as she continues to rub Robbie's shoulder

Robbie cracks a slight smile as he stares at Mabel

"You know kid you ain't so bad" says Robbie politely as he smiles at Mabel

"Well thank you, you big fuddy duddy" says Mabel happily as she punches Robbie in the arm

Robbie then wraps his arm around Mabel's shoulders and gives her a noogie

"Hey! Cut it out! No fair" says Mabel playfully with a smile

"That was so fair" says Robbie in a jokingly defensive tone

"And by the way I am not a kid I am 12 thank you very much" says Mabel in a mockingly defensive tone of her own

"Damn I am only 15 so I guess you aren't that much younger" says Robbie with a smile

"Nope so your argument is invalid buster brown!" says Mabel in a triumphant manner with a smirk

Robbie just smiles in response

"So why did you come to Circle Park?" asks Robbie curiously

"Huh?" responds Mabel in equal curiosity

"Well look at this place honestly it's a dump where people go to cry or something depressing like that" says Robbie truthfully

"I happen to think this place is cool" says Mabel crossing her arms and turning her head

Robbie for Mabel to look at another area of the park, where all of a suddenly Toby Determined shows up out of nowhere and pulls out a picture Shandra Jimenez and then begins crying

"Why won't you love me Shandra Jimenez? Why!?" cries out Toby in sadness

"Okay point taking this place can be depressing" says Mabel simply

"But why are you here? I mean you always seem so upbeat and happy" asks Robbie curiously

"Well ever since Dipper and Wendy got together all he has been on top of the world I mean I am happy, he and Wendy got together but I don't know I guess I just feel alone, I mean this whole summer I have been hoping to find that one guy who could sweep me off my feet, but yet all I have got was heartbreak and disappointment, I guess I just wish maybe just maybe I could find someone of my own" says Mabel sadly, suddenly a tear rolls down her face slightly

Robbie sees this and sighs, before he puts his arm around Mabel and holds her close, Mabel then suddenly bears her face into his hoodie

"There, there, it will be alright, I am sure you will find somebody someday it just takes time, hell if it makes you feel any better I can kind of understand where you are coming from" says Robbie in a comforting manner

"Really?" says Mabel, her voice slightly muffled by Robbie's hoodie

"Well yeah I mean look at me I am all alone in an abandoned park while all my friends are either out with their girlfriends or are too busy getting new ones, hell I am all alone too" says Robbie calmly with a slight frown

"I am sorry about that" says Mabel sympathetically

"No it's fine now I mean for a little while I had tried to get Wendy back but now, I am at peace with it….thanks to you" says Robbie with a slight smile

"Glad I could help" says Mabel with a smile

"Well I should probably be getting back to the Mystery Shack" says Mabel in a disappointed manner with a slight frown

"Don't be so depressed you could hang out with me anytime" says Robbie with a slight smile

"Really?" says Mabel cheerfully with a wide smile

"Of course now you better get back before they send Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, because having to deal with those idiots is always a pain" says Robbie jokingly with a sly smile

Mabel giggles slightly before getting off of the bench and walking away, Robbie does the same and walks in the opposite direction

As Robbie walks away he suddenly hears Mabel say something

"Oh and Robbie?"

"Yeah" says Robbie as he turns around only to reserve a hug from Mabel

"Thanks for everything" says Mabel happily with a smile

"Your welcome, anytime" says Robbie with a smile

Mabel then let's go of Robbie begins walking away once more, as Robbie does the same once again walking in the opposite direction

~**To Be Continued In Chapter 2~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter 2 of Time To Pretend basically this came about because well I love Gravity Falls and well really anything Kristen Schaal related because she is amazing and just the whole cast and premise of the show is interesting and just everything about the show is down right awesome, and I recommend it to everybody so enough with me going all fan boy crazy on with the show****…..**

**~Enjoy~ **

**Meanwhile with Mabel…..**

_*Geez I had no idea that Robbie guy was such a nice guy, I mean yeah sure he has his moments where he is a jerk, but then again doesn't everybody have those moments, it's just like with Sev'ral Timez, I acted like a jerk to Candy and Grenda, it's just that I had gotten so blind sighted by love that I lashed out, maybe that's all Robbie was doing lashing out because he really did love Wendy, so I kind of know firsthand love can lead you to do things you wouldn't normally do, and that's all Robbie was doing he was just lashing out maybe, he can finally be normal and happy, I know he really helped me out, he showed me I wasn't alone, made me feel better about myself and about the future, I just hoped I helped him out as much, heck we may both be alone but together we aren't so alone we have each other, and that's all that counts* thinks Mabel to herself with a smile as she walks back to the Mystery Shack _

Suddenly Mabel sees the familiar shack up and begins running towards it

"Hey Ham Bone what's up" asks Soos happily yet curiously with a smile

"Nothing much I just went to hang around town, you know the usual" says Mabel happily with a smile

"Oh good, we all thought you pulled a Houdini or got sucked into a magic portal or something like that" says Soos simply with a smile on his face

"Nope just hanging around town, enjoying this beautiful sun shiny day" says Mabel with a smile

"Today is beautiful and shiny, isn't it" says Soos with a smile as he looks up at the sky

"It sure is, so where is my brother?" says Mabel happily before asking her question in a curious manner

"Oh he is inside, the little dude is just hanging with his dudette" says Soos cheerfully with a smile

"Okay I guess I will go see what they are up to, see you Soosanator" says Mabel happily with a smile as she enters the Mystery Shack

Mabel then sees Dipper and Wendy talking over by the register before the two of them share a kiss

"Hey Dip, Hey Wendy" exclaims Mabel cheerfully with a wide smile

"Hey Mabel, there you are we have been wondering about you" says Dipper happily with a smile before getting up and giving Mabel a hug

"Yeah especially Dipper, he just couldn't stop worrying, honestly it was adorable" says Wendy calmly with a smile

"Hey!, I am not adorable I am manly!" says Dipper slightly defensively as he tries to flex his muscles

"Says Mister sneeze like a kitten" says Mabel jokingly with a smile

Before Dipper has a chance to respond Wendy speaks up

"You are adorable, you're my adorable boyfriend" says Wendy lovingly as she kisses Dipper on the cheek

Dipper and Wendy then kiss on the lips, passionately for a few moments.

Mabel blushes slightly, before clearing her throat slightly to get their attention

"Sorry we get a little carried way, so how was your day Mabel?" asks Dipper as he and Wendy break their kiss

"It was good, I felt sad at first but then I went to the park, and I…" says Mabel cheerfully with a smile as she describes her day before cutting off suddenly.

_*I can't tell them I met Robbie, Dipper and Wendy won't accept that, hell they will have a fit, if I tell them I met Robbie, no I have to keep this a secret at least for now.* thinks Mabel to herself cautiously_

"You what Mabel?"asks Wendy curiously with a smile

"Yes continue" says Dipper in equal curiosity with a smile on his face

"I met someone, he was real nice and cool and oh and he was so cute" says Mabel dreamily with a smile on her face

"Wow that's great! good for you girl." Says Wendy happily with a smile

"Thank you Wendy" says Mabel happily with a smile

"Wait a minute, this guy isn't a gnome is he?" says Dipper cautiously

"No" says Mabel simply

"He isn't a wannabe psychic is he?" asks Dipper still cautious

"Oh god no" says Mabel in a weirded out manner

"He isn't a merman or a group full of clones is he?" asks Dipper still cautious

"No, No, and No! He is a normal human guy, alright!?" says Mabel in an exasperated manner

Okay good, then when do we get to meet him?" says Dipper happily with a smile

"Soon enough" says Mabel happily with a smile

"Okay what's Mr. dreamboat look like?" asks Wendy in a curious yet happy manner

"He has black hair and he is tall, he plays guitar and like I said he is really nice plus really cute actually" says Mabel happily yet swooning at the last parts

"Well do you like him?" asks Wendy curiously

"I don't know….maybe" says Mabel with a blush on her face

"Well it sounds to me like you like him so why don't you two go out and see how things go" says Wendy with a smile

"Maybe we will….I don't know, it's up to him I guess" says Mabel with a blush and a shy smile

"Well whatever you two decide to do just remember to be safe, okay, I can't have anything happening to my sis, ya know" says Dipper with a smile

"I will, I mean c'mon I may have made mistakes with guys in the past but this guy is different, he is genuine" says Mabel with a smile

"Okay just as long as he isn't any one of those creatures I named off, then we should be fine" says Dipper in a joking manner

Mabel playfully slaps Dipper on the arm in response

Dipper playfully pushes Mabel, nudging her slightly as the two of them begin play fighting

Stan then suddenly walks in and clears his throat to get everyone's attention

Everybody in the room turns their attention to Stan

"Okay now that I have everybody's attention I need your help wheeling out my latest addition to the Mystery Shack" says Stan as he walking into the living room as everybody follows behind him

They all look at an object on a cart which was covered by a tarp

"What is it, is it something of one eyed monster lady with snakes for hair, because that would be really freaky" says Soos happily with a smile

"What!?...no, where do you get this stuff?... look never mind, this is are latest money making cash cow, I give you…." Says Stan trailing off before yanking the tarp off of the object in question

"Crabman!" says Stan happily as he reveals his latest addition to the mystery shack, a mannequin head super glued to a crab body

"Grunkle Stan did you go through the Garbage dump again?" asks Mabel curiously

"What, no, I….yeah I went through the garbage dump and found a mannequin head along with this crab body from the old blue crab restaurant that was shut down last year, but that doesn't matter, the tourists won't know any different, so just help me push it into the front of the store" says Grunkle Stan simply

Dipper and Soos begin pushing it into the main part of the store before pushing it into a corner

Stan then writes down Crabman on a piece of paper before taping it on the bottom of the cart

Now there is suppose to be a bus load of people from Canada driving through town, so I need everybody to stand out front, to greet, the customers or ring up their purchases, says Stan in his usual tone of voice

Suddenly a bus full of Canadian Tourists stops in front of the mystery shack before departing the bus and heading towards the shack, as Stan goes out the door to greet them

"Oh here we go again" says Dipper exhaustedly with a sigh

"Awww cheer up Dip at least we can learn Canadian eh?" says Mabel with a smile

* * *

**~To Be Continued in Chapter 3~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here we a****re chapter 3 of Time To Pretend, so in this chapter (spoiler alert) we learn more about Robbie and his family life as with last chapter we learned about Mabel's life at the moment, so I wanted explore a little bit of Robbie's life and get a feel for who he is, because they haven't really shown his home life so I decided this is my version of what I believe his home life is like, so I guess I will just say this is kind of AU but like I said nobody knows what his home life is like anyways….**

**~enjoy~ **

**Meanwhile with Robbie…**

Robbie walks down a semi abandoned street corner to his house before finally arriving at his house, he takes a moment to examine it

The house is a dilapidated worn down house with broken windows and chipping paint as well as long grass with several beer cans in the yard as well as trash bags full of trash

"Home sweet freaking home" says Robbie to himself with a grimace as he enters the house through the front door

"Dad! I am home!" calls out Robbie only to get no response back

_(Probably out at the bar, damn dirty ass old drunk, he can't ever fucking be home, hell all he cares about is the bottle of putrid alcohol he can suck down his throat, what should it matter anymore though, mom is dead, dad is an abusive alcoholic, hell there isn't nothing to care about) thinks Robbie to himself with a scowl as he looks around the house, he then walks down the hallway of his house and to his room, where he slams the door behind him as he enters_

_(This place can be my own personal version of hell, that is why I am never home, I would do anything to get out of here) Robbie sighs before laying on his bed and getting out his guitar out of it's case _

Robbie then plays a few cords on his guitar.

_Don't let the world crumble down._

_And don't fall so hard_

_That you almost drown _

_Don't let the pain get to rough _

_Just fall in love__._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, _

All of a suddenly Robbie hears the front door of his house open and slam

Robbie suddenly hears his name get called

"ROBBIE!"

_(Well this should be just lovely) thinks Robbie to himself sarcastically as he walks out of his bedroom and towards the living room _

"What is it dad?" asks Robbie in a curious yet deadpan tone

"Where were you this morning!?" slurs Robbie's dad angrily

"I had to get away and think" says Robbie stoically

"Think!? THINK!?" says Robbie's dad as he lets out a loud laugh and slaps his knee

"Boy I am surprised you can actually do that right, hell you fail at everything else" says Robbie's dad with a laugh

"Oh yeah like your just such the big winner Jim" says Robbie in a sarcastic yet venomous manner

Jim then back hands Robbie across the face, causing him to bend down in pain

"Little smartass, piece of shit" says Jim as he knees an already bent over Robbie in the stomach, causing Robbie to fall to the ground in pain

"Hell you should consider yourself lucky I didn't just throw your sorry ass out on the street" snarls Jim angrily with a scowl

"Hell at least if you threw me out, I wouldn't have to deal with you and your bullshit anymore!" says Robbie through gritted teeth as he gets up off the ground

Robbie then throws a punch at Jim, which sends Jim tumbling into a wall

Jim then leans against the wall to hold himself up, before finally sucker punching Robbie in the chin and then kicking him in the stomach, which sends him flying against the wall

Robbie then picks himself off the ground and walks back to his bedroom before slamming the door behind him, Robbie then grabs his guitar and wallet along with his van keys, then he climbs through his window and runs to his van before opening the door climbing in and turning the key in the ignition and speeding away,

Robbie drives around the town square of Gravity Falls, before driving to Greasy's Diner and exiting his van

He then walks into the diner and sits at a table

Lazy Susan walks up to him to take his order

"Hey there young fella, why do you look so down?" asks Lazy Susan in a kind yet curious tone

"It doesn't matter" says Robbie stoically as he stares out the window of the diner

"Well maybe some of Greasy's famous lemon meringue pie, will cheer you up" says Lazy Susan sweetly with a smile

"No thanks, I will just have some coffee, extra black" says Robbie stoically as he continues to stare out the window

"Okay be right back with your coffee sweetie" says Lazy Susan with a slight frown

"Poor kid" says Lazy Susan as she walks to the back of the restaurant to make Robbie's coffee

Robbie just grimaces at this statement as he continues to look out the window

_(Sometimes I really hate this goddamn town, all it has ever brought is painful memories, the day my mother died, my dad becoming an abusive alcoholic, finally getting and then losing the love of my life, nothing but bad memories…..but at least there is an upside…Mabel Pines…sure she is the sister of the guy who stole the love of my life…..but she is different I can't really explain it, she is actually genuinely nice and is there when I need her, that alone is worth mentioning but she just helped me once, I can't be so immediate in my judgment of character, but I can definitely count her as someone I would want to see again, eh, maybe we will run into each other again.) Thinks Robbie to himself with a slight smile as he continues to look out the window _

"Here ya go sweetie" says Lazy Susan kindly as she sits Robbie's coffee on the table

"Thanks" says Robbie with a slight smile as he sips his coffee

"No problem hun, if you need anything else just ask" says Lazy Susan kindly with a smile as she walks away

"Okay I will, thanks" says Robbie absent mindedly as he drinks his coffee

_(Hell I guess I shouldn't think about her too much, I mean we did just cheer each other up, like two friends, that's all we are is two friends helping each other out, when the times get rough….but for some strange reason my mind keeps on harping on her, I don't know why, hell she is just some girl who happened to need cheering up and I was just some guy who needed the same, so why does my mind keep focusing on her…..it's just weird, oh well the mind does some fucked up shit I suppose) thinks Robbie to himself as he finishes off his coffee and gets out of his booth, leaving a twenty dollar tip _

Robbie then walks out of the restaurant and opens his van door before, entering and then driving off

Robbie drives for a couple of minutes before stopping off at a dirt road surrounded by trees

Robbie then parks the van on the side of the road, Robbie then stops the engine and gets out of the van and walks over to the door of the van that leads to the backseat and opens it, before climbing inside the backseat and shutting the door behind him

Robbie then lays down on the backseat of the van and stares up at the ceiling of the van

Robbie then closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep

* * *

~**To Be Continued In Chapter 4~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al****right, so here we are chapter 4 of Time To Pretend, I am so happy with the way this story has been going mainly because of my love of Gravity Falls and this pairing, I have a lot of ideas as to where this story is going and believe me it will last for a little while, I will also be working on a couple of other Gravity Falls stories so keep your eyes peeled for more Gravity Falls stories from this fan anyways I suppose I will shut up now and get on to working on the story…..**

**~enjoy~**

**Morning Time at The Mystery Shack****….**

Mabel wakes up and stretches before yawning and then walking into the kitchen, she then opens the refrigerator and gets out the orange juice, and pours herself a glass, Mabel then puts the orange juice back in the refrigerator and shuts the door, she then sits down at the kitchen table, looks out the window

_*I don't know why my mind keeps drifting back to Robbie, I mean sure he is nice and funny and sweet and cute but I can't have a crush on him, I mean he and my brother are worst enemies for Christ sake, plus what would Wendy think? What would Grunkle Stan think? What would Dipper think? I know they wouldn't approve they would try to separate me and Robbie, in an instant, I just wish I could convince them that he is a good guy, that he isn't the monster they think he is, okay sure he hypnotized Wendy but he only did that because he knew he was going to lose her and he got desperate, they say love makes you do crazy things, like I said the thing with S,veral Times is a perfect example, so I am not all that different from him, and like I said he isn't a bad guy, he just got desperate and wasn't thinking straight, everybody makes mistakes, if only I could convince people of that* Thinks Mabel to herself as she stares out the window in deep thought _

Dipper then spots his sister staring out the window in deep thought before finally deciding to snap her back to reality

"Morning Mabel" says Dipper with a slight smile

"Morning Dip" says Mabel with a smile, turning her head to address Dipper, as she snaps back to reality

"So what were you thinking about" asks Dipper curiously

"Oh nothing…" says Mabel simply with a smile

"Uh huh…Mabel I am your brother, you know if there is anything bothering you, you can come to me right?" says Dipper honestly and supportively with a smile as he sits down

"I know, you big softy" says Mabel teasingly with a smile as she pokes his arm

Stan then walks into the room and pulls a carton of orange juice out of the fridge

"I am not a softy, I am pretty manly actually" says Dipper slightly defensively as he suddenly sneezes

"Kitten Sneeze" says both Mabel and Stan in unison

"Okay granted I sneeze like a kitten, I am still manly though" says Dipper as he crosses his arms in defense

"Yeah, yeah, you're a regular Charles Bronson" says Stan with a wave of his hand

"Now look kids I need you both to freshen the place up a bit and make it look nice, because I feel today could be a big cash day, so I need you both to clean up, a bit and then I need Dipper on register with Wendy, while Mabel I need you to go out and post flyers around the town" says Stan as he names off everything to do

"Okay will do" says Dipper with a smile

"Aye, aye, captain" says Mabel with a salute and a giggle

"Okay good, just remember we need everything in order, no mistakes, got it kids" says Stan sternly as he walks out of the room

"Hey as long as I get to work with Wendy I am good" says Dipper with a smile

"I think he implied no making out in front of the customers, you big Romeo, you" says Mabel with a smile as she ruffles Dippers hair

"And I didn't just imply! No making out in front of customers!" shouts Stan from the other room

"I wasn't going to do that!" shouts back Dipper in response

"You totally were though" says Mabel teasingly with a smile

"Was not" says Dipper defensively

Mabel looks at him knowingly for a few moments before cracking a smile

"Okay fine! Me and Wendy were going to make out" says Dipper exhaustingly as he crosses his arms and scowls

"Oh c'mon Dippingsause don't be a grumpy mcgrumplestein" says Mabel happily as she pokes his arm slightly

"C'mon now Dippy, cheer up" says Mabel cheerfully with a wide smile

Mabel then stops for a moment to think, before finally getting an idea

Mabel puts her hand underneath Dipper's arm before reaching up his armpit and tickles him

"Mabel what are you!?...Haha…Mabel quit it, haha!" say Dipper as he laughs in between sentences

Dipper then reaches underneath Mabel's armpits as well and begins tickling her back

The two of them laugh as they begin tickling each other

Suddenly both of their chairs tip back and they go falling to the floor

Dipper and Mabel then stop tickling each other as they groan from falling back

Dipper and Mabel then look at each other and then they both begin bursting out laughing

Stan then walks into the kitchen in his usual tuxedo and black pants and sees his nephew and niece on the floor laughing and looks at the both of them quizzically

"You kids are so weird sometimes I swear" says Stan as he looks at Dipper and Mabel who both stare at him in return

Stan then walks over to them and tussles their hair

"But your my weirdoes" says Stan with a smile as Dipper and Mabel smile back in return

Stan then reaches both of his hands out to help his niece and nephew up off of the floor

"Okay so is everybody clear on their objectives today?" asks Stan in a serious manner

"Yep, got it Grunkle Stan" says Dipper confidently with a smile

"Yepperoney Grunkle Stanny" says Mabel cheerfully with a smile

"Okay then let's go, roll in some dough!" says Stan with a smile as he rubs his hands together

Stan then unlocks the front door to the shop as Soos suddenly pulls up, Soos exits his van and walks inside of the Mystery Shack

"Hey Mister Pines" says Soos in a friendly manner with a wave

Soos then walks over to Mabel and Dipper

"Hambone! Little Dude!" says Soos cheerfully as he gives both Mabel and Dipper fist pounds

"Yo Soos, what's up man" says Dipper happily with a smile

"Soosy Soos what's happening brotha!" says Mabel in a mock ghetto voice with a giggle

"Oh nothing much, you know the usual, just coming in to kick it with you two" says Soos happily with a smile

Wendy then suddenly shows up and gets off her bicycle and walks up to the Mystery Shack, entering through the front door

"Hey, sup bossman" says Wendy coolly with a smile

"Nothing I was just about to give you and Soos, your objectives for today" says Stan as he looks at his schedule

"Hey Mabel, what's happening girl-friend" says Wendy as she gives Mabel a high five

"Oh nothing much, you know just hanging around" says Mabel cheerfully with a smile

"Soos what up dude!" says Wendy with a slight smile as she belly bumps with Soos

"Just coming here to chill with you awesome people" says Soos in his usual happy cheerful manner with a smile

"And let me not forget my sexy man" says Wendy happily yet slightly seductively as she leans down slightly and kisses Dipper on the lips

"Okay so the agenda for today is…" says Stan as he glances at everybody before cutting his sentence short

Stan then sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose

"Geez can't you kids, save that stuff for later" says Stan exhaustingly as he rubs the bridge of his nose

Dipper and Wendy suddenly break off their kiss with a blush

"Okay so as I was saying each one of you has a certain job to do, today" says Stan as he grabs a stack of posters from behind the cashiers desk and lays them on the desk

"Okay so Dipper and Wendy, you two will be in charge of the register"

"Gotcha' boss" says Wendy happily with a smile as she holds Dippers hand

"Can do Grunkle Stan" says Dipper happily with a smile as well as he holds Wendy's hand

"Meanwhile Soos you will be in charge of keeping everything running smoothly check every room and make sure everything is on the up and up" says Stan to Soos

"Okay will do Mister Pines" says Soos as he walks into the other room to work

"And Mabel I need you to go around town and tape these flyers to all the stores and light posts you can find"

"You betcha I will Grunkle Stan!" says Mabel cheerfully with a smile

"Okay then everybody has been briefed let's all get to work, time is money, people so let's make a lot of time" says Stan greedily with a smile as he walks to his office

"Hey Mabel are you sure you will be okay by yourself?" asks Wendy in a concerned manner

Yeah I will be fine" says Mabel in her usual cheerful happy manner with a smile

_*Plus I have got somebody I have been wanting to see__…__….Robbie here I come!* thinks Mabel excitedly to herself with a smile _

"Okay but be careful out there, I don't want anything happening to my sis" says Dipper slightly protectively as he pats Mabel on the shoulder

"Oh come here you big fuddy duddy" says Mabel with a smile as she hugs Dipper tightly

Dipper makes a sound of breathlessness before chuckling slightly and smiling

"I will be fine just try not to get in trouble for making out in front of the customers, alright?" says Mabel with a smirk as she playfully punches Dipper in the arm

"We can't promise that" says Wendy from the cashiers desk

Dipper just blushes in response

"I will see you later sis, and be careful" says Dipper happily yet protectively

"I will you big worry wart, see you later" says Mabel happily with a smile as she begins walking down the road

"Be careful sis" says Dipper silently as he enters the Mystery Shack and closes the door behind him

* * *

**~To Be Continued In Chapter 5~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so as you may have noticed this story is kind of a slow burner ****but I like to build a relationship, I don't want it to feel rushed or anything, also I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed/followed/favorited the story, while Gravity Falls and all it's amazing glory light the path for this story every single one of you, pushes me along, so continue the reviews and the follows and the favorites, also I will say this chapter is really long so I guess warning for longness lol, anyways thank you all so very much and without getting to sentimental, I will now ask that you all kindly… **

**~enjoy~**

* * *

**:::Gravity Falls, Oregon -10:54 am….:::**

Robbie wakes up to the run, blaring in his eyes obscuring his vision ever so slightly, with an irritable groan, he rubs his eyes and stretches ever so slightly

Robbie digs into his pants pocket for his cell phone, to check what time it was, seeing the time is 10:54

_(Great, ten fifty four, spend half the damned night, thinking about the rutting shit hole that is my life and then finally get to sleep only to wake up six hours later!?, well isn't that just fucking perfect, oh yeah my life is just going over so well_) thinks Robbie to himself with a slight chuckle

Robbie then looks out his van windows

"Where the hell am I anyways?" says Robbie curiously to no one in particular

* * *

**:::Meanwhile with**** Mabel…..:::**

_*It really is a beautiful day, I suppose every day is beautiful in its own way, I just love to see the sun shining and the bright beautiful colors of the world, while I do love the night with the stars and the moon shining, oh so bright and beautiful, daytime has got to be my favorite because during the day, you can truly see all of the beauty the world holds* thinks Mabel to herself happily as she strolls along the dirt passageway into town _

Mabel then sees a familiar looking van parked alongside the dirt road

"_It can't be Robbie, can it!?...__...I hope it is" thinks Mabel to herself excitedly as she walks up to the van _

Suddenly as Robbie sits in the backseat of his van, moldering over his thoughts he suddenly hears a tapping at his van window

"Ugh, who could that be?" says Robbie in annoyance as he opens the back door of his van

Robbie then sees Mabel standing there

"Well good evening sir, do you mind stepping out of the van, please" says Mabel mimicking a police officers voice before busting out into a fit of giggles

Robbie just chuckles in response

"Hey" says Robbie with a slight smile

"Good Morning!" says Mabel cheerfully with a smile

"So what are you out doing?" asks Robbie curiously

"Oh my Grunkle Stan wanted me to take these flyers and put them up in various places all over town, get the word out, ya know, so what about you?" says Mabel happily as she holds up the flyers to illustrate her point

"Not too be rude or anything but I was kinda, wondering why you parked so close to our house" asks Mabel curiously

"I don't know, I was just driving around and decided to take a dirt road, I wasn't particularly picking the spot or nothing" says Robbie simply

"Oh okay, well I guess I better get to putting out these posters wouldn't want Grunkle Stan to have some sort of crap attack or something" says Mabel with a giggle

"Okay then bye I guess" says Robbie in a calm manner but with slight disappointment evident

"Bye" says Mabel in a slightly depressed manner as she begins walking along with her head down

Robbie watches Mabel walk away before sighing and calling out to her

"Hey wait up! calls out Robbie

Mabel turns around to face him and address him

"Do you need any help?" asks Robbie curiously

Mabel then smiles a wide smile before cheerfully running back to the van and getting in the passenger's seat

"Shotgun!" says Mabel happily with a smile

Robbie then gets out of the backseat before going to the driver's side of the van and entering

"Let's ride" says Robbie as he turns the key in the ignition and starts up the van

Robbie then drives into town and begins, stopping at several places all around town, posting flyers on several store windows and light posts

Before finally they reach their final destination, Greasy's Diner

"Have you had lunch yet?" asks Robbie curiously

"No actually I haven't" says Mabel slightly sheepishly

"How about we go have some lunch together before I take you home?" asks Robbie calmly

"Yeah sure! I would love to! Honestly I am starving" says Mabel excitedly with a smile

"Okay then let's go" says Robbie simply with a smile as he opens his door and exits his van,

Mabel follows suit and walks alongside Robbie as the two enter the Restaurant, Robbie opens the door for Mabel allowing her to enter for her

"Thank you very much, you're starting to make a girl feel like a princess" says Mabel happily with a smile

"Hey you deserve it, you shine like a princess" says Robbie calmly with a slight smile

Mabel blushes at Robbie's compliment and then goes to a booth and sits down

Robbie follows suit sitting down across the table from my Mabel

"So your uncle wanted you to post flyers today?" asks Robbie curiously

"Yeah he is always work this work that, I swear sometimes I think the man doesn't know how to have fun, if he had fun, he would have a gizz gasm or something" says Mabel with a slight smile

Robbie chuckles slightly at Mabel's sentence

"More than likely, good thing I was driving by huh?" says Robbie with a smirk

"Yepperoney I swear if I had to deliver these on foot, my god they would just fall right off" says Mabel with a smile

"Oh yeah an uncle with a giz gasm and a niece with no feet, all Dipper needs is to eye patch and you guys are all set to go" says Robbie jokingly with a grin

"The Pines family circus does have a ring to it" says Mabel happily

"Hey I would go just to see you" says Robbie sweetly with a smile

Mabel blushes at Robbie's compliment before responding

"Me and my stubs for legs" says Mabel cheerfully

"Hey those stumps would be beautiful" says Robbie with a smile

Mabel turns even redder upon hearing Robbie's compliments

"You know I don't think I have met a guy as nice as you in all of my time here" says Mabel sweetly with a smile

"Thank you but I ain't no sweet guy, hell I am most likely the very opposite" says Robbie depressingly with a frown

"Well your sweet to me, most people would think I am just some dumb perky love sick girl but you see more in me than most, you show me more kindness then most of the guys here besides Grunkle Stan or Dipper or Soos, and I thank you for being such a great friend and such a great human being in general" says Mabel sweetly as she absent mindedly puts her hand on Robbie's

Robbie then takes Mabel's hand in his and squeezes it

"So are you two lovebirds, ready to order?" says Lazy Susan sweetly with a smile

Robbie and Mabel then withdrawal their hands from one another, both of them blushing a bright crimson

"Ummmm, we aren't on a date just to friends going out to lunch" says Robbie nervously while still blushing

"Right "friends" I get you" says Lazy Susan with a wink

"No it's not like…..okay we are ready to order now" says Robbie nervously, face blushing a bright red

"Okay what would you two like?"

"I will have a cup of coffee" says Robbie calmly

"I will have the…." Says Mabel excitedly before cutting herself off

"I will just have a water" says Mabel disappointingly with a frown

"You can order anything you want, you know, I am paying for it" says Robbie sincerely

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden or anything" says Mabel curiously yet depressingly

"You are never a burden, and you order whatever you like, I won't mind paying a bit" says Robbie reassuringly with a slight smile

Mabel smiles in response

"Really?" says Mabel happily with a smile

"Yes of course" says Robbie reassuringly with a smile

"Awwww You big scallywag, thank you" says Mabel happily with a smile

Mabel then reaches across the table and pokes Robbie on the nose

"Bap" says Mabel happily with a smile

Robbie chuckles at Mabel's actions

"Okkie dokkie well in that case I will have an ice cream sundae, please" says Mabel politely with a smile

Lazy Susan writes down their orders and then goes back to the kitchen, to have their orders made

"You know you don't have to do all this" says Mabel kindly with a sheepish smile

"I know I don't have to, I want to though, it's nice to be able to sit down with a friend and have lunch" says Robbie sincerely with a smile

"You know, it's weird I have never actually seen you smile this much, usual you are all gloom and doom, but this is the first time I have actually seen you smile, and honestly I like it, you need to smile more often" says Mabel sincerely with a smile

"Usually I don't have a reason to smile but today…" says Robbie cutting off at the last part

Robbie then puts his hand on Mabel's hand

"….I have a reason to" says Robbie continuing his sentence

Lazy Susan walks out of the kitchen sundae in one hand, coffee in the other, she then walks up to Robbie and Mabel's table and sits down, Robbie's coffee and Mabel's sundae, respectively

"Okay now you two sweethearts, tell me if you need anything else, alright" says Lazy Susan kindly with a smile

"Okay we will" says Robbie stoically as he takes a sip of his coffee

"Thank you!" says Mabel cheerfully with a smile as she takes a bite of her sundae

Lazy Susan then walks away and starts wiping off the counter of the restaurant

"Mmmmm, this is yumtastic!" exclaims Mabel cheerfully as she eats her sundae

Robbie stops sipping his coffee and looks at Mabel

"Yumtastic? Is that even a word" asks Robbie with a smile and a raised eyebrow

"Nope, just invented it now, like a word wizard" says Mabel cheerfully with a grin

Robbie then laughs a bit

"Honestly where do you get this stuff?" asks Robbie through a laugh

"I don't know, I just think of it, in the old noodle and it just comes out, although sometimes I do worry about being annoying though" says Mabel slightly depressively with a frown

"Don't be, you are never annoying, in fact I like the way you are, so don't ever change, just always stay you" says Robbie kindly with a slight smile

"Thank you so much, for…well everything, you have been so nice to me and you have done so much, and I just want to say, I really appreciate it all of it" says Mabel kindly with a smile

"No problem, you're my friend, that's what friends do" says Robbie stoically yet happily as he sips his coffee

Robbie and Mabel then sit in silence for a few moments before, Mabel finishes her sundae, and Robbie finishes up his coffee

"Maybe we should think about getting you home" says Robbie stoically yet slightly depressively with a slight grimace

"Okay, maybe your right, Dipper will have a fit, if I don't get back soon" says Mabel slightly depressively with a frown

Robbie then leaves a tip, and gets out of his seat, he then walks to the exit of the restaurant, with Mabel following close behind him

Robbie then holds open the door for Mabel

"Thank you, you big sweetheart, you" says Mabel sweetly with a smile, as she walks out the door and to the van

Robbie then walks to the driver's side and opens the door, getting into the van, he then reaches over and unlocks the door for Mabel

Mabel then gets into the passenger's side and buckles her seatbelt

Robbie then drives away from the restaurant and begins driving towards the Mystery Shack

"Stop right here" says Mabel calmly yet depressively

Robbie then stops at the dirt entrance road

"Are you sure, you want to walk, all the way there?" asks Robbie curiously

"Well I kind of have to, I just can't tell them yet, I am sorry" says Mabel sadly with a frown

"It's okay, I understand" says Robbie sincerely as he puts his hand on Mabel's shoulder reassuringly

"Really?" says Mabel in a hopeful manner with a slight smile

Yes really, I wouldn't want to give Dipper, an aneurism, this early on or anything " says Robbie jokingly with a grin

Mabel then giggles and then reaches over, and hugs Robbie

"Thank you again for everything" says Mabel happily with a smile as she opens her car door

"Like I said no problem, anytime" says Robbie with a slight smile

Mabel then puts her foot out the door, before pausing for a moment

Mabel then reaches over and kisses Robbie on the cheek

Robbie pauses for a moment

"Bye Robbie, see you later" says Mabel happily with a smile, as she exits the van and begins walking away

"I can't believe, she just kissed me" says Robbie to no one in particular as he starts up his car and begins driving away

_(And yet I can't help, but want her to do it again) thinks Robbie to himself as he drives away from the dirt road entrance to the Mystery Shack_

* * *

__**To Be Continued In Chapter 6**


End file.
